La Niña del Hueso
by dass-bones
Summary: Brennan y Booth por fin deciden estra juntos pero ciertas circunstancias y una nueva alumna complican las cosas...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada aclaramos que ni Bones ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, obviamente son de la FOX.**

Esta es una historia que se nos ocurrió a una amiga y a mí, espero les guste…

**Capitulo 1 **

La alarma del despertador sonó, miro la hora: 6:00

Hoy será un día bastante pesado-pensaba con resignación-no sé porque le dan tanta importancia a estos días, después de todo la explicación antropológica es bastante sencilla…-decía-mientras se sacaba la pijama y se metía a la ducha…Hoy será un día muy largo –suspiro resignada-

Era viernes 11 de octubre, día de su cumpleaños, había pensado en tomarse el día libre, pero quedarse en su departamento no le había parecido una solución muy razonable, Russ tenía que cuidar de Haeyli que aun seguía en el hospital y Max, fiel a su costumbre andaba medio desaparecido…

Sabía que Angela se las habría ingeniado para hacerle algún tipo de fiesta sorpresa, con gorritos, tarta y demás; no soportaba la idea de pasar la tarde completa riéndose por cosas a las que a ella no les encontraba el sentido hilarante, eso de abrir los regalos y fingir cara de sorpresa y decir "me ha encantado" le parecía fuera de lugar…

De repente una imagen se formo en su mente y le causo gracia, Booth, con un gorrito de cumpleaños…siempre se ve algo gracioso –pensó- mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía en dirección a su auto…

El panorama en el Jeffersonian era completamente distinto al que se había imaginado, su despacho estaba impecable como ella lo dejo la noche anterior; todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas, Hodgins analizaba polen hallado en unos restos de la edad del hierro, Angela se encontraba en su despacho realizando una reconstrucción facial, Cam preparaba unos informes en su despacho…

He corrido con suerte esta vez -dijo para sí-….la suerte no existe - se corrigió - seguro se les ha escapado…

Al fin podía respirar con serenidad, podría dedicarse a hacer su trabajo, tomo varios archivos de los restos que tenía que identificar y se dirigió hacia "el limbo"; el grupo de estudiantes que tenía a su cargo la esperaban, repartió los archivos entre sus alumnos y se tomo para ella el que creía más interesante…

Por fin había terminado con su trabajo: la identificación de los restos, había aclarado no pocas dudas de sus alumnos no solo sobre antropología forense o el cuerpo que tenían frente a ellos, si no sobre su libro y la película que venía en camino…

Si todos fueran tan racionales como Zack, -pensó con tristeza-, todos te echamos de menos, hasta Naomi, pregunto por ti –decía para sí - como intentando que su amigo la escuchase…

Mientras divagaba en las mil explicaciones antropológicas, filosóficas, racionales y demás de las porque Zack había decidido seguir ese camino, observo que alguien la observaba bastante extrañada:

-Disculpe Dra. Brennan, pero desearíamos saber si nos necesita para algo mas –dijo algo arrepentida de haber sido la primera en preguntar…

-No, se pueden retirar –decía mientras tomaba los archivos de sus alumnos…

- ¿Dra. Para cuando sabremos quienes se quedaran en su equipo?…pregunto la alumna tímidamente...

-Espero tener una respuesta en unos días…-dijo mientras salía rumbo a la cafetería del Jeffersonian…

Había caído en la cuenta de que era bastante tarde y no tendría tiempo de ir al Dinner Royal, deseaba ponerse al corriente con todo el trabajo que tenía atrasado…

Mientras devorada una ensalada, se dio cuenta de que Booth no había llamado en todo el día, era algo bastante extraño en el…lo más extraño era que justo ese día no la llamara, por lo general desde que se conocían solía ser el primero en saludarla…

Debe de estar con Cullen, en que lio se habrá metido esta vez, -pensaba – mientras picaba el ultimo pedacito de zanahoria con su tenedor…

Salió a toda prisa hacia su despacho y su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, había un cartel enorme de Feliz Cumpleaños justo en la puerta, una torta en su escritorio y todos tenían puestos los gorritos…

De pronto se encontró poniendo su cara de porque a mí me sucede esto, mientras una Angela emocionadísima le colocaba un gorrito y le decía Feliz Cumpleaños dulzura…

-Gracias Angie –atino a decir, en verdad esta vez habían logrado su cometido y la habían sorprendido…

-Feliz cumpleaños Dra. Brennan –decía Hodgins mientras le entregaba algo que parecía ser un libro forrado en papel de regalo y le daba un efusivo abrazo…

-Ojala le guste lo que le compre Dra. Brennan -decía Cam mientras le daba un abrazo algo "tibio"…

-Pues supongo que me gustara Dra. Saroyan, gracias de todos modos…aun no se qué pensar de ella - fue el único pensamiento que le vino a la mente…

- Había pensado en obsequiarle un libro de psicología, pero por temor a ser golpeado me he decidido por esto –dijo timidamente un Sweets bastante sonriente…

-Pues gracias a todos en verdad, no esperaba esta sorpresa -decía mientras escudriñaba cada rincón de su despacho…

Esperaba verlo allí, sintió que algo se arremolinaba en su interior, intento disimularlo, pero ya era tarde; la mirada picara y sentenciosa de su amiga le indicaba que tendrían una larga charla sobre el psicoanálisis…

La tarde continuo como temía, riéndose de chistes a los que no le encontraba sentido, comentando el último caso que habían tenido entre manos, al menos eso le parecía un poco más interesante sin embargo no entendía la lógica de seguir hablando de eso una vez concluido…

Miro su reloj, ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que la "reunión" empezara, "tiempo fuera"-se dijo-de pronto sonrió…definitivamente estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Booth…

Se despidió de todos, mientras los abrazos, besos, felicitaciones y buenos deseos continuaban…

De pronto la voz de Angela la sorprendió en el estacionamiento:

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas dulzura?, porque te niegas a aceptar lo evidente…hoy te ha dolido que él no esté aquí…

-No Angie, veras lo que en verdad me duele es la cabeza de tanto oírte decir lo mismo…-decía- mientras colocaba el pedazo de pastel que había quedado en el asiento de pasajeros de su auto…

-Lo siento dulzura…pero esta vez no te libraras de mí así de fácil, creo que sería bueno que lo pienses por un momento…no sé por qué los dos son tan…tan…no puedo decirlo…

-y si te dijera que hay alguien… ¿dejarías de intentar psicoanalizarme?...

-A ver ese alguien es más que un simple esqueleto, camina, respira… se puede decir que está técnicamente vivo…

-Pues si está técnicamente vivo, ¡y los esqueletos no son simples!...

-Espera, contigo no basta que estén vivos, no ha sido tu maestro, ni está loco, se sabe atar los zapatos…

-Angela, está bien... solo estoy evaluando las probabilidades de que se convierta en una potencial pareja –respondió, con una sonrisa picara….


	2. Chapter 2

**Como siempre decimos, ni los personajes ni la serie nos pertenecen son de la FOX**

**Capitulo 2**

Al fin había llegado a su departamento coloco el pastel encima de la mesa del comedor y comenzó a recoger el barullo de su departamento, adiaba verlo así…

De pronto mecánicamente los pensamientos comenzaron a aflorar en su mente…

-Definitivamente Andrew es lo que nuestra sociedad definiría como un buen partido, es inteligente, tiene un buen trabajo, es independiente…

-Sin embargo Booth, tiene las características de un macho alfa; caja torácica bastante desarrollada, huesos grandes, instinto sobre protector, no es tan inteligente como Andrew, pero tiene cualidades las cuales admiro, ese don de conocer a la gente…

Cuando reacciono a lo que estaba pasando por su mente se detuvo un momento…todo indicaba que si fuera un concurso definitivamente Booth llevaba las de ganar y en ese momento ella estaba haciendo eso, creaba una competencia de atributos entre Booth y Andrew…

-Las personas tienden a reflejar sus ideales, ese ideal para mi es Booth por eso….

Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba eso dentro de su cabeza intento detenerse pero lo único que consiguió es que sus cavilaciones la llevaran a otro lugar no muy distinto…

-Cuando me dio el Pitufo Filosofo, (a pesar que sabía que me gustaba Pitufina), me dijo que yo era más que eso, que tenía el aspecto y todo lo demás, cuando sucedió lo de Pam, también dijo algo sobre mi apariencia y en los Ángeles también menciono algo de eso…

Un sonido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta iba sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse…

-Hey Huesos, ¿Cómo has estado?...te traje esto –decía Booth mientras le acercaba un ramo de margaritas…

-Gracias Booth…e instintivamente se aferro a su cuello…

-Esto de los abrazos ya se está volviendo más que una costumbre Huesos-le dijo, mientras se arrepentía de haber dicho semejante estupidez…no podía explicar porque ese abrazo lo había hecho sentir tan nervioso...

-Lo siento, pero no se supone que así se agradecen los obsequios –decía mientras se apartaba y sentía como el calor subía hacia su rostro… ¿deseas un pedazo de pastel? …a quedado bastante y sabes que lo detesto…ni bien termino de decir la frase el trozo de pastel ya estaba frente a Booth…

-Gracias…está muy bueno, pero ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo la fiesta…

-No fue una fiesta, solo una pequeña reunión y la verdad me extraño no verte allí…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios del agente y ella se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas…lo que ahora tenía que hacer era salir de ese embrollo rápido, pero no se le ocurría el cómo…

-¿Me extraño?, como de extrañarme, ¿Cómo de Booth te eche de menos?, ósea que me echaste de menos en tu fiesta…decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente con esa sonrisa que a ella la derretía…

-No Booth, no te extrañe…es solo que me pareció extraño no verte allí…respondía mientras se acercaba a él, con una mirada retadora…

-Te prometo que el próximo año hablare con Cullen, para que no me deje tanto papeleo y así no me tengas que "extrañar"…-Booth respondió, mientras su característica sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro…

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ya era tarde para ambos…cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios y en unos segundos el daño ya estaba hecho, no se podía saber quien había empezado, sin embargo sus labios ya se estaban rozando…

Fue un beso pausado, lleno de ternura…de pronto ambos se separaron…El se quedo reflejado en su mirada, mientras suavemente la tomaba por el mentón y volvía a besarla…al principio ella no respondió, sin embargo luego de unos segundos sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello de Booth y los brazos de el rodeaban su cintura…

De pronto sentían como la cercanía del uno aumentaba la pasión del otro, se abandonaban a las sensaciones de sus cuerpos, mientras sus mentes dormían en algún lugar de lo que ambos llamarían "paraíso"….

-Huesos…yo…

-No digas nada…-lo volvía a besar

Las manos de ella ahora tomaban las de él y lo conducían a su habitación…El solo se dejaba llevar, sabía que inconscientemente había esperado eso más de una vez…

Los besos volvían a repetirse, mientras iban dejando la ternura de lado y daban paso a la pasión, las manos de el rodeaban su cadera y las de ella acariciaban su espalda…poco a poco ella comenzó a quitarle la camiseta…estaba a su merced, no podía hacer nada en contra de esas caricias que lo estaban volviendo loco…

Las manos de el ahora desabotonaban su blusa, mientras los labios de ella vagaban por el cuello de Booth, la tendía suavemente en la cama mientras los besos y las caricias seguían su curso, el primer paso estaba dado y era muy tarde para pensar en las consecuencias….

Allí estaban ellos compañeros, amigos convirtiéndose en amantes, entregando sus almas en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada sensación que los deleitaba…

Cuando por fin sus cuerpos se encontraban separados de ese abrazo que los había llevado hacia lo inimaginable, solo se quedaron allí perdiéndose en sus miradas, rogando porque ese minuto no se les fuera de las manos, implorando que el mundo se detuviese para que ese momento nunca se desvaneciera…

Ella acariciaba su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo y la atraía hacia él, en ese momento sentían que las palabras sobraban, no era necesario que rompieran la música que les traía el silencio…

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, las sensaciones volvían a invadirlos y los sentimientos crecían a medida que el amanecer se acercaba…

La racionalidad de Temperance comenzaba a aflorar y el sentido de responsabilidad de Booth no dejaba de atormentarlo, sin embargo se sentían tan bien juntos que ninguno permitió que sus mentes se adueñaran del momento…


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, aquí dejamos el tercer capítulo, esperamos les guste…

Un sonido alerto a Booth, algo somnoliento estiro la mano rápidamente para que el sonido del despertador no alertara a Temperance que aun dormía plácidamente a su lado…

-Es tan bella…-pensaba mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba algo de la ropa que se hallaba esparcida por toda la habitación…

Mientras tomaba un baño su mente comenzaba a aclararse, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, sin embargo sentía que de algún modo se había aprovechado de la situación, hubiera querido que sea diferente pero sin duda ninguno de los escenarios que en ese momento venían a su mente podría ser mejor de lo que había ocurrido esa noche…

-Le preparare el desayuno, se lo llevare a la cama…de seguro me dará alguna explicación antropológica para lo que sucedió, yo le diré lo que siento por ella y quizá….

Su mente comenzó a volar, se imagino una casa junto al rio, la inmensa TV plasma, quizá una pequeña Tempy corriendo por allí, Temperance cada noche junto a él…

Ella se giro hacia donde suponía estaría él, cuando no lo vio su mente y su corazón otra vez parecían ser entes diferentes, puestos en un mismo cuerpo…su mente le decía que era lo mejor y su corazón se encogía de dolor al pensar que se había ido...

El sonido del agua en el cuarto de baño devolvió la unidad a sus sentidos, decidió preparar algo de desayunar…

-Debo racionalizar lo que ha sucedido…debo evaluar los pros y contras de esta situación de lo contrario nuestra relación laboral se verá amenazada…No sé cómo no lo vi venir antes, como antropóloga debo adaptarme a los cambios era lógico que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, algo así sucediera…Ya estoy pensando como Angela…

Tomo algo de ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño secundario que tenía en su departamento, mientras sentía como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, su mente comenzaba a darle posibles salidas a la situación….

Salió decidida con el pelo aun húmedo hacia la cocina…Prepararía algo de desayunar y luego vería la forma de deshacerse de él….

Seguía inmersa en sus propias explicaciones, las cuales no la convencían en lo más mínimo de lo sucedido aquella noche…cuando un beso en su mejilla la trajo de vuelta a la realidad…

-¿Cómo has pasado la noche?-pregunto Huesos, intentado disimular como pudo su nerviosismo…

-Bien, ahora que si hubieras roncado menos…quizá lo hubiese pasado mejor…

-¡Yo no ronco Booth!…-respondió con esa carita de niña traviesa… mientras un par de manotazos caían sobre la espalda de Booth y colocaba el café en la mesa….

-Entonces me habrá parecido…-decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba de nuevo…

-¿Prefieres tostadas o pan blanco?…cualquier pregunta será buena para salir de esto-pensó

-Pan blanco…gracias Huesos, ¿te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?...pregunto algo temeroso de la respuesta que obtendría…

-No tienes que ir por Parker….

-Este fin de semana le toca a Rebeca, vamos Huesos, vayamos a algún lado…si te dejo aquí seguro que te encerraras a leer alguno de tus libros raros y no saldrás ni para comer…

-Mis libros no son "raros" y la verdad es que no pensaba salir -decía mientras tomaba el último sorbo a su taza de café…

-Pues en ese caso, nos vamos a caminar por allí…

-Piensa Temperance…debes de salir de esta….Un pretexto…

Ya era tarde, el la tomaba de los hombros e intentaba vencer la resistencia que ella ponía, tomaba las chaquetas que estaban junto a las sillas de la cocina…Ya había encontrado la manera de tenerla por el resto del día…luego ya vería…

Subía a regañadientes en la SUV, cuando decidió seguirle el paso a Booth, por ese día se dejaría llevar por sus emociones y dejaría de lado sus razonamientos…

-¿A dónde vamos? Preguntaba mientras picaba con el dedo el hombro de Booth…

-No lo sé…iremos hacia algún parque o prefieres ir a ver alguna película….

-Como puedes salir sin un rumbo fijo –respondió mientras lo miraba algo molesta, además es muy temprano para ir al cine, es muy temprano para ir a cualquier lugar –dijo mientras volteaba la cara hacia la ventanilla, intentando conectarse con la nueva realidad.

-Mejor aun, se me acaba de ocurrir un buen lugar para pasar el día…

Luego de varios manotazos en el hombro de Booth, varias discusiones sobre religión, deportes, unas cuantas sonrisas de esas que hacían que Temperance olvidase sus escusas antropológicas y un par de horas conduciendo llegaron a un pueblito perdido en las montañas.

-Huesos…Creo que llegamos –decía mientras estacionaba la SUV, a un costado de la carretera junto a un árbol enorme…

-Es un lugar interesante, hay lo que algunos llamarían paz…-decía mientras movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación y sus ojos escudriñaban los detalles alrededor….

-Así que parece que esta vez le he acertado…

-Debo reconocer que la mayoría de veces le aciertas…

Ya era tarde él la miraba como diciéndole ya te gane esta, mientras se acercaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos…Cuando Booth la abrazaba así Temperance se sentía diminuta le parecía que se perdía entre sus brazos y esa sensación le agradaba…

-Estas helada, toma mi chaqueta…-le decía mientras se la colocaba sobre los hombros…Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Booth, al ver que ella desaparecía cubierta por la chaqueta…

-Deja de reírte de acuerdo, al menos estoy algo mas calientita aquí… ¿hemos recorrido casi dos horas solo para poder estar observando la SUV?, eso lo podíamos haber hecho en el estacionamiento de mi departamento….

-Está bien quédate cerca, vuelvo en unos quince minutos, no se te ocurra alejarte….si se aleja lo más seguro es que cuando regrese ya este analizando algún hueso de mapache…-pensaba mientras se alejaba…

Temperance se sentó en la parte trasera de la SUV, intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momento y así lo hubiera querido hacer no hubiera podido, su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía observar el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor, los arboles mostraban sus hojas doradas mecidas por el viento, el rio dejaba oír su rumor, un aire frio arremolinaba su cabello…

Giro su rostro el estaba allí, la había estado observando un buen rato, tenía miedo de que su presencia rompiera la perfección de la imagen que tenía ante sí, una sonrisa lo invito a acercarse…

-¿Qué traes ahí? -decía mientras se ataba el cabello…

-Tú has preparado el desayuno y yo traje el almuerzo…veamos si tengo algo por aquí; en lo que podamos sentarnos…no, no hay nada que nos sirva…Tendremos que sentarnos en el suelo o prefieres quedarte donde estas…

-Me gustaría ir por allí –dijo señalando un sendero que parecía seguir la corriente del rio…

-De acuerdo si eso es lo que deseas…respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano…

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegarón hasta una casita de piedras semi destruida, Temperance se detuvo allí, no entendía por qué esa casa en ruinas la atraía tanto…su mirada se perdía en el horizonte mientras la mirada de Booth se perdía en ella…Ella sentía que el mundo empezaba a cambiar ante sus ojos, todo le parecía más vivo, mas real y el observaba como el alma de Temperance comenzaba a vivir…

Se coloco detrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella coloco sus manos en las de él y el agacho su cabeza hasta quedar justo en su cuello, le encantaba su olor… Se quedaron así un buen rato observando todo sin ver nada….

-¿No crees que debamos sentarnos?...mis piernas ya no responden…

-Pero no que eras un Ranger…

-Sí pero hasta los Rangers debemos descansar un poco… ¿acaso te vas a quedar de pie?

-No, pero tampoco me gusta eso de sentarme donde pueden haber hormigas, arañas o algún otro bicho…Esa es el área de Hodgins…

-Vamos Huesos, no tienes problemas en sentarte al lado de un cuerpo descompuesto hace días y me sales con que unos cuantos bichitos te molestan…ven siéntate aquí…-dijo riendo –ante el comentario de Temperance…

La tomo de la mano y la sentó sobre sus piernas de espaldas a él…mientras la acercaba hacia su pecho para protegerla del viento que corría….

Luego de almorzar tomaron el camino de retorno, algo dentro de Temperance deseaba que él no siguiera, que detuviera la SUV y se quedaran allí, en ese lugar perdido entre las montañas…

De regreso no hubieron discusiones, ni manotazos, ella recostaba su rostro en la ventanilla del auto intentando atrapar cada imagen y el de vez en cuando la miraba tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos…


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, dejamos nuevo capítulo y esperamos que les guste…

Habían llegado, la Suv se encontraba frente al edificio y ninguno de los tenía la menor idea de lo que sería correcto decir o hacer….

Por fin Temperance, se decidió a romper el silencio…

-Gracias Booth, lo he pasado muy bien…

-Yo también Huesos…Te llamo luego, que descanses…-decía... mientras se acercaba y la besaba en los labios...

Ella salió de la SUV despidiéndose con la mano…

En su departamento los pensamientos, las sensaciones, las pasiones volvían a su mente y se adueñaban de ella sin darle un momento para racionalizar todo lo sucedido desde la noche anterior…

El timbre de su móvil sonaba y ella se apresuro a contestar…

-Hola Temperance… ¿Cómo has estado?...

-Bien Andrew y tú…terminaste tu investigación sobre Escritura Cuneiforme

-Pues la verdad es que si, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?…me gustaría discutir algunos hallazgos contigo…

- Desde luego Andrew, solo dime día y lugar…

-Te parece bien esta noche, pasare por ti a las nueve…

-Está bien…-se apresuro en responder… Nos veremos a las nueve…

Miro el reloj eran cerca de las siete y media, tenía tiempo para arreglar el departamento, tomar una ducha y arreglarse…

No sabía si era una buena idea salir con Andrew, pero sabía que era mucho peor quedarse sola en su departamento, intentando buscar una explicación lógica a lo sucedido, sin embargo su mente se negaba a explicar lo que su corazón sentía…

Lo había conocido en una de sus tantas conferencias en la Universidad George Washington, el formaba parte del conjunto de expositores sobre la Cultura Sumeria, en ese momento le había 

parecido un hombre interesante sus conocimientos sobre antropología y sociología habían logrado captar la atención de Temperance…

Ya había terminado de arreglarse cuando tocaron a la puerta…

-Justo a tiempo –pensó mientras rápidamente se dirigía a abrir la puerta…

-Hola Temperance…fue el saludo que obtuvo…

-No me imagine verte tan pronto…

-Pero si quedamos que te recogería a las nueve…

-Disculpa Andrew, no me refería a eso, no creía que terminarías tu investigación tan pronto… decía mientras hacia un ademan para invitarlo a pasar…

Ella lo observo…Definitivamente es una mezcla interesante de razas -Se dijo….

El hombre que tenía ante sí tendría unos 38 años, vestía un pantalón Jean, una simple camisa azul y el suéter le caía de los hombros, el pelo algo largo le daba un toque algo informal, mientras sus ojos azules resaltaban aun más por el tono de piel algo tostado…

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?… pregunto mientras se dirigía a ver que tenia para ofrecerle…

-No gracias Temperance, creo que sería mejor ir a cenar… No creo que nos guarden la reservación por mucho tiempo…

Salieron del departamento 2B y se dirigieron hacia el restaurant, no era un sitio demasiado elegante, pero se podía conversar a gusto…Mientras el camarero les traía la orden, conversaban sobre la investigación de Andrew….

-Como sabrás se han descubierto tablillas Egipcias anteriores a la escritura Cuneiforme, sin embargo en una de mis últimas excavaciones encontré algunos datos importantes, sobre el origen de estos pictogramas…

Mientras hablaba intentaba no enredarse en sus palabras, la mujer que tenia frente a él realmente lo fascinaba, intentaba hacer que su trabajo parezca más interesante de lo que en realidad era, intentaba llamar su atención a como diera lugar…

Sin duda lo estaba consiguiendo, ella escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con una atención que a él le agradaba sobremanera…

-Puede ser que durante el Periodo Clásico Arcaico su nivel de conocimientos sobre una lengua escrita haya logrado avances, creando un tipo de escritura aun anterior…dijo ella, intentando que su mente se concentrara en algo, porque los recuerdos deseaban volver…

-Vaya al parecer no solo te dedicas a la Antropología Forense…-decía sorprendido por la respuesta que había obtenido….

-En realidad…-La respuesta se quedo a medias por que el camarero ya traía, los platillos ordenados…

Cenaron sin hacer alusión al tema de los sumerios, hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras intentaba descifrar lo que pensaba la mujer que frente a él, lo cautivaba…

-Disculpa Andrew…Tengo una llamada –decía mientras tomaba el móvil….

-Huesos… ¿Dónde estás?...Estoy en la puerta de tu departamento…

-Booth, debiste llamarme antes de ir, estoy cenando con un amigo, ¿ha sucedido algo?…

-No Huesos…Todo está bien, solo quería hablar contigo…

-Hablaremos el lunes…Buenas noches Booth…

-¿Ha sucedido algo?….-pregunto Andrew algo turbado -al ver el cambio en el rostro de Temperance

-No, solo era mi compañero….Ha ido a mi casa y al no encontrarme se preocupo….

La frase "solo mi compañero" había sonado tan irreal, sabía que nunca más podría verlo como solo eso…De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación bastante incómoda y permitió que la razón tome el control…

-Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa Temperance…Te noto algo cansada…

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada….-respondió quedamente….

Por fin habían llegado al departamento, el había insistido en acompañarla hasta la puerta y ella acepto, no deseaba enfrentarse a sus propios pensamientos y sabia que desde el momento en que se hallara sola, lo tendría que hacer…

Tomaba la llave con algo de lentitud, mientras la introducía en la cerradura, sintió como él la tomaba de los hombros y la giraba para mirarla a los ojos…

-Ha sido una noche maravillosa….-dijo…mientras la tomaba por el mentón y la besaba…

Ella no respondió solo se quedo allí, estática…

-Andrew, lo siento…Creo que deberías marcharte…-dijo algo confundida

-Temperance, perdona…yo…no era mi intención…-respondía mientras se arrepentía de haber dado rienda suelta a sus instintos…

-Cuando regreses de Jordania llámame…-Fue la frase de despedida de Temperance….


End file.
